Sushi?
by HPneeeerd
Summary: OH NO! Akito's favorite thing in the world has killed his favorite person in the whole galaxy! !only rated T cuz i wanna b safe cuz Akitos gunna cus a little! its funnie... dont let the first chappie fool u!
1. Depressing News

"You're lying…" said a quiet voice belonging to Hayama Akito. He was standing next to his best friend Sasaki Tsuyoshi.

"No, she's dead," said the police man in front of them. Tsuyoshi's eyes widened. Akito bent his head down so his hair covered all his emotions. Sana Kurata was dead?! They were both at a loss for words. She couldn't be dead.

"How?" Akito finally asked as tears began to fall from Tsuyoshi's eyes. He would be crying too if the initial shock would go away.

"Well, that's why I'm here. You see we have no idea how, she looked peaceful enough. But she was just… dead."

Akito turned his back to the police man and walked back into the classroom. Tsuyoshi followed, his eyes red, still crying silently. The whole class looked at them, watched as they sat down, and didn't say a word.

"Um… Tsuyoshi-kun? Are you okay?" asked Sugita Aya asked walking to his desk.

"Sana…" was all he got out before his tears overwhelmed him. He latched onto Aya, crying his heart out. She was utterly confused, but her boyfriend was crying, not a good sign.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay, tell me what happened," she said stroking his hair lightly.

"It's not okay," Akito said his bangs covering everything he thought. One tear inched down his face before he looked over at the window. Hayama Akito was crying?! Unheard of! The whole class was now confused into oblivion. Neither of them said a word though. But the class soon knew why they were acting this odd way. Mitsuya-sensei walked in. She had a sad expression too.

"Class, I have an announcement to make," she said, her voice fragile, as if it would break. At this Akito got up and promptly walked out of the class. The teacher watched him go, but didn't go after him.

"Sana-chan is… Sana-chan is… not with us anymore…" she said, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"She transferred?" "Did she move?" "Where'd she go?" the class asked random questions, not understanding her meaning. Mitsuya-sensei tried to explain, but they just wouldn't listen. Finally, Tsuyoshi snapped.

"SHUT UP!!" he yelled tears still soaking his face and most of his desk. "Don't you stupid people get it?!"

"Tsuyoshi-kun what" but Aya never got the words out.

"She's DEAD okay! DEAD DEAD DEAD DEAD DEAD!!" he screamed making Aya back away from him.

"What?" Aya asked breathing to fast. She started quivering as she fell to the ground and started to cry. The whole class seemed to die then. Some cried, some sat down with their head in their hands. But none the less, Sana's class was indeed dead. Just as she was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay i know this was kinda harsh and crap but it gets better... and i know ure asking why it says humor on the thing, its cuz its dramatic then funny... so wen i post next just read it kk :P


	2. You died?

Hello!! I finally wrote the second chapter! YAY!!! I'm sorry with school and everything, I've just been busy... heh... sorry! Newayz read my story...

Nacho luvs, Momo-chan

OH YEAH! I don't own Kodocha, Kodomo No Omocha, or any of the characters in this fic... except Max! lol

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole class didn't do much of anything for the next few days. Akito didn't come to school and the normally happy couple (Aya and Tsuyoshi) never stopped crying. The week after that something odd happened. It happened just after the bell rang.

"Good morning everyone, sorry I'm late… hehe, Rei-kun wouldn't drive fast enough," Sana said bowing towards Mitsuya-sensei. She walked to her desk and sat down. But didn't look to happy.

"Mitsuya-sensei, someone stole all my stuff from my desk!" she said outraged. She jumped on top of her desk and looked at her classmates.

"Okay, who took it?" she asked, and then noticing someone wasn't there.

"Where's Hayama?" she asked getting no response to either of her questions. "Helloooo?!" The class was flabbergasted.

"Sana?" Aya said disbelief evident in her voice. "Is it really you? Someone pinch me." Sana jumped from her desk and pinched Aya's cheek.

"Ow!" she said smacking Sana's hand away.

"What? You said to," Sana said smiling brightly. Tears came to Aya's already red eyes.

"Aya?! I'm sorry! Please don't cry!" Sana said holding her friends shoulders. Aya started sobbing loudly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aya's P.O.V.**

She started shaking me lightly.

"Aya? Aya!" she yelled tears forming in her eyes as well. But as they raced down her cheeks, I widened my eyes. They were red. Red tears? Tsuyoshi-kun noticed too.

"Sana?" he said uncertain. "Your tears?" Aya had stopped crying and the tears were drying on her face. Sana raised a hand to her cheek and looked at her fingers, at her red tinted tears. Recognition showed on her face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sana's P.O.V.**

"Oh! That's just a side effect, I think," I said smiling cheerily. The whole class was utterly confused. I looked up and saw this, so I decided to explain.

"Okay it all started one week ago," I started, sitting on top of my desk.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

Sana was looking happy enough as she danced around in a little pink kimono. She was getting ready for a commercial. Rei came through the door and smiled softly.

"Sana, it's time," he said holding his hand out to her. She took it happily and they walked to the set.

It was a little table, with cushions as the seats. Sana sat down on the comfy cushion and looked to the director for her cue. He waved his hand and she started her line.

"Who loves sushi?" she said looking from the sushi on the table to the camera. "It's so boring and dull." She picked up a piece and plopped it in her mouth. The moment the raw fish touched her tongue her eyes lit up. She smiled one of her usual full on smiles and opened her mouth to say her favorite line. But before she said anything, she brought her small hands to her throat and fell over.

"Sana?!" Rei yelled running onto the set.

"CUT!" yelled the director, also running to Sana's side. Rei checked her pulse, and then shook his head in disbelief. She was gone. Dead.

**Interrupt Flashback**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ohmygosh! Sanayoudied?! Buthow'sthatpossible? You'rerightherearen'tyou? Sana?" Aya said in a quick outburst. (Oh my gosh! Sana you died?! But how's that possible? You're right here aren't you? Sana?)

"Aya, Aya calm down!" Sana yelled, standing up once again. "I'm not finished yet!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback Again**

Rei took Sana in an ambulance to the hospital. She was dead, but there had to be something he could do about it.

The doctor looked over Sana and came out looking troubled.

"Is she okay?" Rei asked, wanting to see his little star.

"I'm sorry sir, but there's nothing more we can do," the doctor said walking away from the distressed man. He sat down in one of the chairs provided, head in hands.

"Sir, are you okay?" a man wearing a black trench coat asked. Rei didn't even look up.

"Sir?" he said again, pushing to know the problem that troubled the poor man. Rei mumbled something incoherently to himself. The mans eyebrow raised. He drew his ear closer.

"Sana, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I made you eat that stupid sushi, I'm sorry," he mumbled rocking slightly back and forth as he repeated it again and again. The man stood and looked through the window, to see a girl lying in a hospital bed.

**Flashback Ended**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that's all Max told me when I woke up. He healed me. So here I am," I said laughing slightly at my friends awed expressions.

"He healed you?" asked Tsuyoshi. "Just like that?"

"Ah-huh," I said nodding my head, then pondering my next question. "So ANYWAYS… where's Hayama?"


	3. Akito's Grief

**Akito P.O.V.**

Why? Why did that baka have to die? Why wasn't she being loud and annoying anymore? But more importantly… why isn't she here with me right now? Stupid girl. Why? These thoughts ran through my head daily, but I just couldn't believe. My annoying, obnoxious girl was still here. She had to be. A silent tear ran down my already tear stained cheek, as I lay on my bed. Why?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mr. Hayama P.O.V.**

Akito confuses me. He comes home one day and doesn't say a word to me or his sister, and goes to his room. I tried going up to see him, but his door's been locked. Does he hate daddy? Curse my need to give people privacy! He's been up there for eight days and hasn't eaten. Or, at least, I don't think he has. My only conclusion is that he comes down while we sleep. That boy ate more than a horse. But what was his problem? I have no idea.

I walked up the stairs for bed and heard an odd sound. SO I walked towards it. Standing next to Akito's room, I put my ear to the door. Daddy was worried. I could hear something that sounded like sobs, but that's not possible. Akito doesn't cry. This must be something big. I knocked lightly on the door.

"Akito?" I said listening intently for some kind of reply. The sobbing stopped and I was face to face with well, air. (sorry thought I should lighten it a bit, he's saying Akito's short) But Akito was standing in front of me, tears running freely down his pale cheeks. His eyes held a kind of sadness my daughter's did when her mother had died. What in the world? He looked up at me, eyes pleading.

I wrapped my arms around him, not understanding. He sagged against my chest and fell into a series of heart wrenching sobs.

"Akito…shh…what's wrong?" I asked once he quieted a little. He pulled away from me and quietly said one word.

"Sana…" he said barely audible, and then fell to the ground. I picked him up and laid him on his bed. What had happened? Sana what? I brushed a bang from my son's still wet face. What happened Akito? Daddy's real worried now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sana P.O.V.**

I walked happily up the driveway of one Akito Hayama. He must have been pretty sick to miss six whole days of school. The class told me he left the classroom after the announcement that I died. Hmm… maybe he caught the flu? (gosh Sana! dense much!) I came to the door and rang the doorbell putting on the biggest smile I could manage. It took a bit, but the door finally opened to reveal Mr. Hayama. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Long time no see, Sana-chan," he said moving out of the way for me to enter. "I was wondering when you'd show up." I must have had the stupidest look on my face. He was expecting me? Wow.

"Uh… yeah, is Haya- I mean Akito, here?" I asked politely, standing in the doorway. Mr. Hayama looked at me with an odd face for a moment, then nodded.

"Okay, can I see him? I know he's sick, but I really need to talk to him," I said slipping of my shoes, and stepping onto the hardwood floor.

"Sure, but Sana?" he said as I sped off. I stopped on the fifth stair to turn and look at him.

"Yeah?" I questioned, this was getting way too confusing.

"Akito's not sick," he said noticing my confused expression. "He just won't come out of his room." I nodded at him. Hayama was being difficult, like always. I reached the top of the stairs and stood in front of his locked door. I knocked a few times. No answer. I knocked harder. Still no sound from the jerk.

"Hayama! Open this door right now! Or I'll be forced to kick this door down!" I yelled scowling at the closed door. Then he replied.

"Sana?" he questioned, using my first name. We never use each others first names. What was wrong?

"Yeah Hayama, and don't call me that, it's Kurata to you!" I yelled back smiling to myself. Then the door swung open. He stood in front of me, eyes wide. I began, at once, scolding him.

"How could you lock yourself in your room for eight whole days?! People out here were worried about you! I bet your sister was worried sick! You jerk! And not coming to school? What's your problem now, hm?!" I yelled turning around and walking towards the wall. "Everyone at school was worried too! And you're not even sick! Your dad even said so! Actions have consequences you know!"

"What do you have to say for yourself? Hayama?" I asked after hearing no response to my ramblings. He didn't answer. In fact, the only thing he said in this entire question was my first name. What a weirdo.

"Hayama? Are you still there? Ans-" I said turning only to be hugged by the one very boy I was so mad at.

"I'm dreaming," he said with an odd voice. Was this the real Hayama?


End file.
